Wind Devil Kaze
by AngelicDragonElf
Summary: Strange things are happening to the village hidden in the leafs. A Boy named Kaze Akuma has appeared from nowhere and Naruto has been having these short transformations. Kaze has nowhere else to go after the world's deadliest prophcey is fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonelf 8:… Okay this is my Naruto Fanfic so if I do anything wrong please bare with.

Summary: Strange things are happening to the village hidden in the leafs. Naruto is going through some major problems especially. He every once in a while gains a fox-like feature, but they pass by in mere second. Even so this concerns him and he hide this away form everyone. Not only that but a strange boy's appeared form know were, by the name of Kaze Akuma. Kaze Akuma is the only survivor of a terrible prophecy that was fulfilled, back in our world.

I know it sounds stupid, and it's another, 'I was shoved into an anime.' BUT! I really wanted to do one with boy this time, I mostly use girls cause I am one and I understand them better than boys. Naruto just seemed to fit for this so tough, if you don't like it I force. You can even stop right now, click BACK, and go to a better story. I'm not going to go along with this. If I do write something that is unboy-ish shall we say, if you want to please inform me, and in the mean time however, I hope you like it, I'll try my hardest and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm only saying this once!

Chapter 1: Armageddon, and Kaze leaves home.

Kaze could feel the earth violently tremble under his feet as he tried to gain balance, but it was futile as he just end up fall right on his ( A.N: Sorry not big into swearing). He could hear people screaming outside; repeat the three same things over and over again. Horrible disastrous where happening all at once, as tornado's whizzed by and meteors crashed to the earth, with loud thunderous thuds. 'I got to get out of here,' thought Kaze as he went for the door.

"Big brother!"

Kaze looked back to see his little sister, Kana, holding her stuffed tiger in her arms for comfort. Big wet tear streamed down her face form fear and doubt. Kaze grinded his teeth as he went back for his baby sister and began to drag her out of the house. She could be annoying but she was still family. Perhaps, assuming ifhis mom and dad were dead which was unlikely, his only family left. The moon outside had now glowing a blood, the sun had disappeared two days ago the wind whipped Kaze's long white, red tipped hair all about, and he had to temporarily close his glowing green eyes form the strong winds. Kana hugged her brother in fright as the wind blew her short black hair, her bright blue tearstained eyes.

"Come on!" yelled Kaze over the noise.

"But what about Mom and Dad?" cried Kana.

"We'll meet them at the shelter!" yelled Kaze as he ran dragging Kana.

There was a loud scrapping sound behind the two. Kaze looked back just in time to dodge with his sister the flying car as it went past there heads slamming into the people in front of them a loud splattering sound. The two ran more furiously as the ran past people that were screaming for there lives. Meteors fell to the earth landing on houses and setting them on fire. Finally after a pain stake run Kaze and Kana made it to the shelter. Kaze looked all around for someone he recognized and there in the farthest corner was his and Kana's grandparents, he was about to walk up to them when he felt Kana hold him back. Kaze looked down at the little girl she was about to go into a fit.

"Kaze… I WANT MOM AND DAD!" cried Kana tears pouring down her face.

Looked up at his grandparent then down at his little sister, then back at his grandparent a look of wanting to be with them was strong, but it was also strong with his parents. He turned back to his little sister kneeling down for her in a protective big brother way.

"You see who that is?" asked Kaze as he pointed at his grandparents.

"Grandma and Grandpa," answered Kana a little relieved.

"That's right. I want you to stay with them while I'm looking for mom and dad okay," said Kaze looking into Kana's eyes.

"Okay," agreed Kana, " But take Fuyu Tora with you."

The little girl held out her stuffed tiger to Kaze. He nodded taking the tiger and putting it in his bag pack. And with that he ran out into the streets again. This time they weren't so fully populated but there were a few people all running and screaming to get to the shelter. Kaze ran against the crowd and was some distance away. He ran for all he was worth looking for his parents in the crowd. Kaze felt his foot slip under him as he ran. His fell flat on his face, his ankle twisted. People ran past him, caring for there own lives. 'Darn it!' cursed Kaze as he tried to get up. The screams where in an absolute panic and there was a loud whirling sound in front of him. Looking up he saw a tornado heading his way, sucking up people and throwing them to the side into walls and signs and tree branches. But that wasn't his main problem one of the debris form the tornado was heading his way. Kaze did his best to dodge the sharp metal bar as he fell back but the bar was to quick as it cut him form his hip up to his shoulder, a loud crack coming form his collarbone. Kaze grasped his neck to subside the pain, but it wasn't help. The tornado drew ever closer and Kaze could feel himself get sucked into it. It seemed like everything was a haze now as the glass shard inside the tornado sliced him up, one in particular across his face. 'That's it? This is how my lives supposed to end?' thought Kaze as the wind rose him higher in the sky. 'I'm really going to die here! Someone, I don't care who, help…' The wind rose Kaze all the higher not letting him go to be gouged by a tree branch or a sign, or to splatter across the pavement. It held him in its grasp and he was now high enough to see the shelter. Then in one instant it was gone nothing but a pile of ashes and fire. Kaze's eyes grew wide in sadness and understanding. Kana was dead. It was the end of the world, it was Armageddon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kaze.

In the world of Naruto.

"Naruto. What are you doing this time," said Sakura testily.

"Your supposed to pick a small dog," stated Sasuke watching Naruto get dragged away into a minefield by a huge bulldog.

"Bad Dog!" yelled Naruto as he tried to hold the dog back, but it still went into the field of death.

After exploding a few times, Sakura was busily treating Naruto's wounds. Kakashi sensei was watching the two while Sasuke was standing in the back.

"Honestly Naruto!" scolded Sakura.

"Well I think I have that conclude today's lesson," said Kakashi sensei warily.

They were all about to depart when a strange energy filled the air around them. They all turned this way and that, and Kakashi took out one shrunken. The wind picked up and centered in one spot. The wind solified and Kaze appeared in an absolute wreak, as he fellpassed out in front of the ninjas. His blood already staining the grass where he lay.

Dragonelf 8: All right that's it for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Deep scars.

The boys blood stained face was etched with looks of pain and lose. Kakashi and his students watched the boy for a second; trying to decide weather he was dangerous. After a few seconds Naruto approached and poked the boy. Kaze cringed in pain by the light jab, but it felt like a thousand swords had been stuck straight through him. All he wanted at that very moment was to die.

"Ugh!" moaned Kaze trying to suppress his urge to scream.

"Hey you okay?" asked Naruto, but no answer came back.

"Of course he's not Naruto!" scolded Sakura smacking Naruto on the head. "Look at him! He's bleeding everywhere!"

Kakashi put away his shrunken and as gently he could picked up the boy in his arms. His students looked up at him curiously. Looking to find any answer he might have.

"I'm taking him to the medical center in village," was all they were given as their sensei ran off with the boy held lightly in his arms.

"I wonder who he was," muttered Sasuke to himself.

"Hey look he left his bag," said Naruto noticing the bag pack that was close by where Kaze was.

Naruto instantly dived into the bag taking out its contents as he examined each and every object with great curiosity. There wasn't really much in there to begin with a photo, a large notebook, a little bit of money and a stuffed tiger. Sasuke picked up the book and opened it. All of the pages where blank except for the first page where a question was stated. The question sent a mysterious chill down his spine, freezing the boy on the inside.

'Are we going to die?'

There was nothing special about the message, but it sill sent chills.

Sakura picked up the stuffed animal, a small bangle tiger. The fabric was slightly dirty and the toy seemed slightly worn as if someone had desperately clung to it. The toy almost seemed to come to life with emotions, mostly fear and sorrow. The toy seemed to be made for a little girl.

"What's he doing with a toy? Isn't he a little old for that?" murmured Sakura as she starred out at it.

Its bright blue eyes glimmered as if staring out at Sakura. Sorrow leaking off of it. Sakura frowned as she gently placed the tiger in the bag. Something was not right.

Naruto picked up the photo and stared into the happy faces the photo portrayed. There stood the boy with what appeared to be his mother's arms around him and a little girl. He looked so different form when Naruto saw him a few minuets ago, like he hadn't a care in the world. The little girl stood beside him looking equally as happy holding on to the same bangle tiger that Sakura was putting away. The Adults in the picture looked happy as well. The mother lovingly put her arms around the two and the father gentle held her shoulders protectively. It was clear were the boy got his looks form. His father had the same handsome features of the boy and long white hair to the glowing green eyes. Yet the boy held the gentleness his mother was giving him.

"I think we should give this back to him," said Sakura as she put the objects back into the bag as he took the notebook and photo form Sasuke, and Naruto.

Later Elsewhere

A light pierced through Kaze's eyelids. 'So it's done, I'm finally dead,' thought Kaze as he let his aching body rest on whatever it was he was laying on. He was grateful for the light that glared at him through his eyelids. It was the end of the world remember? Kaze an the people of his world weren't blessed by the light of day for two days and relied heavily on technology to light the world for that time, but it wasn't the really sun so all the plants that survived the drought the day before all died as a result. It's strange how it just disappeared like that; it also froze the world over a bit. It's strange how much you really appreciate things you have when it's suddenly all taken away form you. Over those last few weeks leading to the end Kaze learned to truly appreciate all the small things he had and took advantage of when he was little, before the world went into despair.

"Is this the boy?" said a wise, gravelly voice.

Kaze's ears pricked up once he heard the voice. First riddling him with confusion, but then he realized he was not the first person to die, so it made sense that there would be other spirits.

"Yes. He appeared out of nowhere while I was training my group," replied another voice, this one sounded laid back with a sort of laziness to it. Both of them apparently male.

'Training?' thought Kaze curiously, 'You needed training to move to the next life?'

"Have you found anything form any of the other villages saying about a missing boy?" asked the first voice.

'Villages?'

"We've looked Lord Hokage, but none of them are missing a boy of his age, much less with white hair," answered the second voice.

'Hokage? That's a Japanese term, but what's all this mean? Am I not going to the afterlife?'

"So there is nothing on this, boy is there," sighed this Hokage person in exasperation.

"Lord Hokage, we can not forget the unique way of his appearance to us."

'What? I don't understand? What's going on?' thought Kaze limply. Hearing the conversation swirling around him filling him with more confusion and doubt. His body ached dearly form the injuries he sustained form the tornado. Wait a minuet… I thought when you died you couldn't feel pain because you didn't have a body anymore. ' I have to open my eyes,' concluded Kaze as he tried to open his eyes, but they simple refused to open, when he tried to talk his voice didn't work and his lips didn't even budge. Slowly Kaze tried to move the rest of his body, but nothing work the he just didn't have the energy to move at all. All he could do was lay there and think, each breath painfully slow.

"It's a miracle he's alive, with all those injuries he sustained.

'So I'm alive? But what about my parents and Kana, did they make it?' thought Kaze urgently. 'I should be dead! Why am I alive?'

Kaze could feel the tears begin to prickle at the edges of his eyes but he couldn't allow himself the embarrassment of crying. So held back the tears and mourned his lost inside of himself letting the knowledge tear him up inside. He had lost everything he ever loved and cared for. His family that loved and supported him since his birth and had given him the best they could offer, his friends that were his buddies and chatted about useless and careless things to see who was the best at something and fooled around with, his home where he had lived all of his life with and had known every street and corner of it's massive community and structures. It was gone. All of it was now gone and Kaze had nothing left. He was now and forever more alone than ever before.

Dragonelf 8: Well there you go I update on the story. I know it took a long time but at least it's done now yay for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonelf 8: Your Right Sasuke wouldn't act that way I'll fix that. I sorry if I offended you I'm not trying to be rude.

Chapter 3: Meeting the great Nine-tailed fox and a devil is born.

Lord Hokage looked down at the boy in the bed his body was completely covered in bandages a few already seeped through with blood. He was generally clean and the blood that had soaked through his hair was now washed out revealing his gleaming white hair tipped red and the bottom. How he had survived was a complete mystery with those wounds. The boy had broken his collarbone and had deep gashes form pieces of glass and metal. Lord Hokage could already tell that most of these gashes would turn into scars if he survives that is. Though he was surprised by one thing about this. Despite all these wounds none had even come close to the boys neck or face, the closest one would probably be the collarbone injury.

"I wonder what could this boy have gone through to get this hurt," mused Lord Hokage to himself.

"Lord Hokage?" questioned Kakashi as he turned to the wizened old man.

Hokage held onto his pipe took a long drag then filed out the smoke (Ew . ). Kakashi stood silently beside him waiting for him to speak once again. After a minuet Hokage gave his orders to Kakashi.

"We still know nothing about this boy, but I don't want to jumped to any conclusions, and have the blood of an innocent or not so innocent boy on our hands. Kakashi I want you to watch over the boy. If and when he wakes up, bring him to me. I want to know exactly what happened to him, and who he is."

And with that Lord Hokage left the room leaving the boy and Kakashi alone. Kaze had heard everything but he still couldn't move. All he could do was listen to the two men and wait. He was looking back at his memories seeing if any of them revealed what happened to him. Yes he lost his family, Kaze had come to terms with that memory, but there must have been something else! 'What was I doing before I woke up?' thought Kaze as he tried to recollect on the moment. ' I went out to look for my parents there was fire, and tornado's everywhere. That's how I got injured, form the debris. I remember now! I got sucked in that tornado and saw the shelter get destroyed that's when I wanted to die, but the tornado wouldn't let go, then I blacked out. So I could end up anywhere? But were there really survivors form that horrible event?'

Kaze could hear the man's footsteps as it came closer to him. He could feel the man's presence as he sat down next to him in a chair.

"You know, you sure caught me and my group in a surprise," said the man conversing with Kaze though Kaze couldn't replay back. "You just appeared out of nowhere, carried in by this weird wind."

'Wind? So the tornado saved me?'

"At first I thought you were some ninja form one of the other villages but none of them are missing a child of your description."

'CHILD! I'M 18! I'M NOT A CHILD!'

"You're an unusual kid. The way the wind brought you in like that, surviving all those injuries, and having hair that color at your age."

'Don't you start about my hair! I get enough of that at school!'

The two remained silent from a while listening to the sound around them. Kaze listened for a while then in a distance he could hear three pairs of feet walking ever closer to were Kaze was. With a creek of a door he could hear someone enter the room. Kakashi looked up at the door to see his students enter the room Sakura had a bag in her arms.

"Kakashi sensei we brought the boys bag," said Sakura as she held out the bag, "You left it behind when you took the boy."

"Thank you Sakura, I'm sure he'll appreciate having this returned to him," said Kakashi as he took the bag.

Naruto hung over the bed looking at the boy with curious gleaming eyes. Sasuke also stared at the boy, but unlike Naruto he kept his distance.

"So when is he going to wake up?" asked Sasuke turning to Kakashi.

"It should be soon or not. He did sustain some serious injuries," answered Kakashi.

"So in other words you don't know," said Naruto as he reached out his hand to touch the boy.

"Naruto you shouldn't touch him," scolded Sakura as she went up to Naruto.

Inside

But it was already to late Naruto's hand was already placed on Kaze. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he blacked out yet remained unchanged. He stood completely still with a mingle expression of surprise on his face. Kaze could feel the boy's touch as he felt his soul separate form his body, or it so it felt. It didn't necessarily hurt but he could suddenly feel something pull him out of his body. As fast as he could he opened his eyes. The room was dark and cold, and right in the center was a gigantic cage a boy with messy blond hair, whisker like lines on his cheeks, and wearing a bright orange jacket and sweat pants, with a headband with strange symbol on it slept next to the cage. Kaze looked into the cage to see a huge creature inside it that looked like a fox but had nine tails.

"_What strange child you are," _said the fox as it pressed its face against the bars

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" cried Kaze in outrage.

The fox jumped back in surprise, he had never met a child that would purposely yell at him. Naruto was the only one that was close. The fox soon recovered its lips pulled back into a sneer as it began to laugh at Kaze.

"_And brazen too… You say your not a child but you look like on to me_," sneered the fox.

Kaze scold out at the beast, he had to deal with more things than this beast did how dare it call him a child.

"_So, human what is your name and how old are you?_"

"My names Kaze, and I'm 18," answered Kaze.

"18… I see… So your no longer a child but your not quiet a man yet either… and with a name like Kaze, I suppose you are a man- child of the wind."

"Yes my name means wind! I'm more of a man then you, I've had to deal with more crap than you!" cried Kaze.

"Really? Then enlighten me. Want did you go through Wind man- child, what makes you think that it's worse than what I have to deal with."

Kaze stood silent for a second, he didn't really want to share his story, his moment of weakness.

"_I'm waiting… Or is it that you don't have a story to tell me?"_

"I HAVE A STORY!" yelled Kaze he then slowly told the fox, "… Everyone was dieing… Fires were starting everywhere… Meteors were hailing all on us… There was no food or fresh water for days because the food had gone bad, and water had somehow turned to blood… The wind and storm wouldn't stop… Our parents went out to find us, me and my sister, food. Then the earthquakes hit… me and my sister ran to a shelter… our grandparents were there… but not our mom and dad… She wouldn't stop crying so I promised to go looked for our parents while she waited with our grandparents… I looked but I got caught in a tornado… I saw as the building she was in get destroy… and she…"

"Died…" 

Kaze drew in a sharp breath; he could still feel the sting of the words. It was painful. The fox leaned in closer to the boy as much as the cage would allow.

"I see… The wind spared you're live and brought you here to this world."

"This world?" question Kaze looking up at the creature.

"Wind man- child, it seems to me that your world died. The wind of your world spared you and brought you here to this world. That would explain your unusual appearance into this world."

"… I survived by running away! MY SISTERS DIED AND I SURVIVED BY GOING TO SOME UNKNOWN WORLD!" cried Kaze he could feel the tears swell up in his eyes.

"_It appears so human," _sneered the fox.

Kaze hung his head in shame tears fell without care as he tried to wipe them away and tried to act like a man and take it all in.

"… _Do you feel weak Wind man- child?" _asked the fox, Kaze slowly nodded his head yes and the fox continued, _"Very well Wind man-child… I shall make you stronger, but I want something in return."_

"Stronger?… Something in return?" whispered Kaze looking up at the fox.

"_Want some of that strange wind energy that surrounds you. So that I can fuse my chakura to this boy," _said the fox pointing to the blond haired boy, _"And in return I will give you the power to become far stronger than you are now, so much that it is beyond human strength."_

"And what… pray tell… be the side effects if I agree this," asked Kaze looking up at the demon.

"… _You will no longer be human. You will be a devil of Wind, as it seems the wind favors you, and live far longer than any normal human, with powers beyond comprehension," _answered the fox.

"A Devil! I couldn't possible do that!" cried Kaze in surprise.

"_I you accept the power I offer you, you might be able to bring your sister back,"_ enticed the fox.

"…! I can… I can… Bring Kana back," gasped Kaze in disbelieve it sounded too good to be true. "But what will happen to him?"

Kaze pointed towards the sleeping boy, unaware of the conversation.

"_Once his and my chakara's fuse I will no longer exist, he in turn will be stronger than ever before and gain a few characteristics of mine."_

"What type of characteristics?"

"Nothing he can't handle I'm sure. But do we strike a bargain?" 

Kaze could feel the sweat drip down his face. He had to decide what he wanted. He wanted to be strong, stronger than anything else, he wanted to go home to the way it was before, and he wanted his family. And he was willing to pay through the nose to get it.

"I agree, but I want to keep at least my soul human!" conditioned Kaze.

The Fox stood up and walked up next to the bars, a sneer spread across his face.

"_DONE!" _cried the fox.

The wind blew harshly in the room and Kaze could feel something penetrate him through his chest, something like energy. A bit of the wind that surrounded Kaze fell away and went to the fox as it broke out of it's cage and went up to the sleeping boy. It turn bright white and the boy and fox became one. But Kaze could no longer pay attention to what was happening with them as he felt his skin bubble inside of him. He cried out in agony feeling the strange things his body was doing to accept the transformation. His watched as his nails became sharp claws and his teeth ache. He could feel something pry them up so he took his hand and rip out his teeth were they hurt the most, spitting out blood. He could feel as something replace them, something sharp. Black leathery wings burst form his back, drenched in his own blood. Finally he could feel the transformation settle, he barely felt human, the wind still circling him. He could hear what it finally said to him as he folded his black bat like wings back into his own back. Forcing them to disappear, only to be used when he needed them.

"We've been waiting for you, Wind Devil Kaze."

Outside

"Naruto stop it! You might hurt him!" scolded Sakura as she garbed Naruto's hand.

Naruto instantly woke up and looked around at his surrounding in a confused manner.

"What?" said Naruto looking toward Sakura for an explanation.

"HONESTLY NARUTO! Don't you listen, I told you not to touched him," hissed Sakura

"She has a point Naruto, you might hurt that boy if you touch him," interjected Kakashi.

"Huh? But what I'd do?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura as she clenched her fist, as he looked clueless at her.

"Hmmmmm…."

Everyone looked up as the heard the boys voice as he lay there on the bed, his face scrunched up as it looked like he was trying the wake up. The wind blew through the window gently across his face. The boy's eyes instantly popped open as he jumped up.

"TORNADO!!!!" screamed Kaze as he jumped up.

He instantly regretted it as the felt some of his wounds reopen, causing him to lean forward in pain.

"Ow!… bad move… Ow," muttered Kaze as he clutched his sides.

"Wow he's awake," muttered Naruto in surprise.

Kaze sat up again this time more slowly than before as he looked at the people in the room with curiosity.

The group stared at Kaze in surprise. His green eyes seemed much brighter than usual and his general appearance seemed slightly altered. Kakashi stepped forward and looked at the boy square in the eye.

"You seemed to be fine now…" whispered Kakashi the then seemed to be speaking directly to Kaze as he said, " So young man what is your name?"

"It's Kaze, Kaze Akuma. And you would be who?" asked Kaze.


End file.
